bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Blackemo1
What's up Hi there -- I've been looking around your wiki a bit. Do the folks at the Bleach wiki know about the new site yet? I help with a lot of different wikis -- let me know if you have any questions, or if there's anything I can help out with! -- Danny (talk) 06:54, 1 February 2008 (UTC) Welcome Hi Blackemo1 -- we are excited to have Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Its me! Hi, Blackemo1, this Kakashi Namikaze here from Naruto Fanon Wiki. Looking at this wiki, I was amazed how much help it needed so just with basic wiki-related stuff I want to help you with . Once there is at least about twenty to thirty users here, my job in this wiki will be done. And also, looking at the wiki, you also seem to need a logo and not a "wikia" logo! I'l see what I can do. ~Kakashi Namikaze (talk) 12:05, 15 Jun 2008 (UTC) I'm also gonna try and get one. --Kasei 14:27, 15 June 2008 (UTC) There, I got a logo image. Like it?--Kasei 14:43, 15 June 2008 (UTC) :Before we can do anything, it has to be reuploaded as "Wiki_wide.png" I believe. I may be wrong. ~Kakashi Namikaze (talk) 17:30, 15 June 2008 (UTC) :Also, I get another version of a wide logo. Check it out: Image:Logo.png ~Kakashi Namikaze 18:43, 15 June 2008 (UTC) ::Because of the new Monaco skin, that logo won't do any more, Kasei. We need a 135 x 155 logo I belive under the name of "Wiki.png". --Kakashi Namikaze (talk | ) 00:36, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Hi Hello, it is me from Naruto fanon. Uhh do you guys need help with this wiki, cuz it looks like crap. I am an admin on another fanon wiki, so tell me if there is anything i can do to help. Hinote Uchina I know you really don't know me, but you have to trust me, please make a admin. I can help really. If you don't trust me, just make me a temp admin. Hinote Uchina New Template I have designed a new template that is an infobox for Zanpakutos. See Template:Infobox/Zanpakuto. ~Kakashi Namikaze (talk) 22:41, 4 July 2008 (UTC) Help Can you help me with the Character Infobox template parameters? Just put your ideas at Template_talk:Infobox/Character. -- Kakashi Namikaze PLEASE Please leave a message about my user page and send the message to the others User:Rapsnoop at canada time 11:25 PM Hey what's up bud? Good to see a familiar user. I also see that User:Ten Tailed Fox is here along with User:Young Piece and User:Kakashi Namikaze, even though I don't know them well, but it is reassuring seeing familiar users. Hope to work with you on a lot of stories and other articles. Narutokurosaki547 20:09, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Hey Blackemo! Its User:Ten Tailed Fox I'm here now, from the Naruto Fanon wiki, and since this site is kinda small, I was wanting to help you out. Is it possible for me to be come a Bureaucrat and Admin here? Im on this site now just as much as the Naruto Fanon wiki and I was hoping I could offer you some help running the site as a Bureaucrat and an Admin. I promise if you allow to do this, I'll try my best to make this site as big as the Naruto Fanon. Let me know what you think. Ten Tailed Fox 17:54, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Bleach portal Hello ! I'm Mili-Cien, a bureaucrat from Bleach Wiki. As I recently saw, there is pretty much wiki'Z about Bleach Universe(TCG/FANFICTION/ENCYCLOPEDIA/ONLINEGAME). So I had an idea, what about making a kind of Bleach Portal+A template on all English bleach Wikia to list them, this should be good for both of our wiki ^^. --[[User:Mili-Cien | Mili]]'-'''Cien'' 13:15, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Umi Oh, sorry. I must've accidentally put her under the fourth division. Though, if you were confused, you could've just read her article. It clearly says she's the Lieutenant of the Messenger Squad. --Cyberweasel89 01:32, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Oh, by the way Oh, by the way, I must apologize if the comment on Zukia Tojiro's page sounded mean. I was in a bad mood, which caused me to be overly critical. So I apologize. --Cyberweasel89 01:45, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Thank you Thank you, Blackemo1-sama. I figured it was about time I added the histories and personalities of some of my characters, so I started with Umi. I'm glad you like her. ^_^ Oh! That reminds me. I still need to create the article for Ushiko Touka's Zanpakutou, Deba no Kyojin. Her's is the only Zanpakutou I haven't made an article for yet. Anyway, nice to see you're creating Ursa's page. I was looking forward to when you would. ^_^ --Cyberweasel89 15:11, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, that's pretty cool. I like stuff like that, though I try to avoid using it for characters myself since it tends to creep out most people. :I, on the other hand, am a supporter of gay/bi/lesbian rights and an open yaoi fan. So it's good for me. ^_^ :--Cyberweasel89 15:22, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Awsome "The Best" All of your creation is the Best! I love it! From a guy that Love Rap Music! Young Piece 15:57, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Yesterday a read it! Young Piece 16:02, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Well Becaus it's you that created Zukia Tojiro that was make it the best becaus your are like super creative what you say to me it great. all of Zukia Tojiro it super infinity great! You feal Me! 16:11, 20 January 2009 (UTC) My Questions To You! You do like Rap Music? Young Piece 16:23, 20 January 2009 (UTC) So you like Hate Rap Music! Is that what you saying? I dont Mind! Young Piece 16:38, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Np You outdid yourself with that little twist and zukia is still strong in bleach whihc is good but i gotta say the best thing youve done is Ren's zanpakutou you amde it really cool and unique ^^ Dr.Ayzen 19:19, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Nah His zanpakutou is totally awesome and one of the most unique ones ive ever seen it totally rocks.And that was cool cause your right the lower seated officers get practically no attention so that was cool as well.By the way mind checking out my articles and telling me what you think Haseo Otagure , Aleixi Lyho. Dr.Ayzen 20:31, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Well Haseo wasnt born strong after all he was human and at the beggining he was still weak because of his human nature,after obtaining his zanpakutou he has become more like an arrancar in terms of abilities,personality,and strenght and even after all that he still cannot defeat ichigo.He mastered his hollow powers fairly quickly yes but that was because it was the only power he had so he trained alot to master it and he also recieved some help from the vizards,so i dont know how thats godmodding when he cant beat a captain level shinigami yet.On a side note yes Aleixi is new i will go more in deph about her soon,she is my favorite character ever that includes canon characters.and Ursa is soo kickass!!! (sorry for long answer -_-) Dr.Ayzen 21:03, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Ursa I liek hwo shes mean to everyone even to those stronger and of higher position than her i like her zanpakutou and also her poison creating ablitites. Dr.Ayzen 21:09, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Others I like yoko cause the whole feminine thing is another cool twist and his zanpakutous cool,Tobikuma i like cause hes the only young one and the only one in the whole series that uses insect type zanpakutou (if i remember right),Hide i dont like that much though her shikai is way too strong but i do like her sort of sibling rivalry with her brother Dr.Ayzen 21:58, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Um... Uh, I think you misunderstand. The Fanon Captains and Lieutenants article isn't being used fill out the positions of Captains. It's for people to record the positions of their characters for reference and to avoid any crossing of positions in case the characters are used for an RP. So, really, by creating all these characters to fill in the spots, you're really only making less space for other people. --Cyberweasel89 23:40, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Cool I can help you with the arc sounds cool wat exactly do you need??? Dr.Ayzen 17:58, 28 January 2009 (UTC) HMMM I could help you with the espada abilities but as for making them i cant as im busy making the ones for my own arc however as for the captains i can help you 100% i have alot of captain ideas and do the current captain youve created apear or do i have to create all 13???? Dr.Ayzen 20:53, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Okay so there are 6 captain spots open including head captaina nd kido corps so ill work on it and also should i make the head captain or are you gonna do that??? Dr.Ayzen 21:50, 29 January 2009 (UTC) I'm in Actually, I was thinking of making the Head Captain. I have the highest powers of restraint and perspective to make the Commander-General powerful, but not a god. I'm also making the Lieutenant of the 2nd Division. And I've still got a lot of Zanpakutou to post, so if you need Zanpakutou for the characters, you can use any of them. Though I did tell you that the poinf of the Fanon Captains and Lieutenants is not to fill them out. -_-U --Cyberweasel89 16:50, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Cool Okay so if cyber-san is making the hea dcaptain (awesome idea) and you amd ethe kido captain that leaves m with 4 captains to makew hihc ill get to doing today if able.Dr.Ayzen 18:30, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Nice Nice additions, Blackemo1. I'm not sure if making a separate page for Zukia's relations was a good idea, but I guess it can't hurt too much. And it's good that you released more information on Michio. I'll be adding more information on Kurai Yousei soon, since she's his lieutenant. But I'll give you a sneak peak of something about her: She's not human in the same way that Sajin Komamura isn't human. O_O By way, since three captains are going to Heuco Mundo, and since two of those Captains are Zukia and Michio, will their lieutenants be coming? Because that would mean that Umi and Kurai could come. And when Mayuri Kurotsuchi was sent into Hueco Mundo in the Hueco Mundo arc, he brought Nemu, his lieutenant. Whaddya think? --Cyberweasel89 16:31, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Sorry I havent done anything yet cause of school work but now that im done tomorrow i will make my first captain (I call dibs on the 12th),sorry for the wait. Dr.Ayzen 23:54, 2 February 2009 (UTC) 12th Captain created tell me what you think. Kisei Sabaku. Dr.Ayzen 01:27, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Re:Zukia Cool. Zukia must be pretty durable to have been able to survive in Yamamoto's raging inferno. ^_^ Though if Zukia only used swordsmanship to fight Kenpachi, I wonder if he would only use hand-to-hand combat to fight the Swordless Swordsman. His Zanpakutou was completely destroyed, and he's carried on as a Shinigami without one ever since. He feels it's his way of honoring the departed spirit of his Zanpakutou. He has the spiritual power, strength, endurance, durability, and speed of Kenpachi, only he's also masterful in Kido and Flash Steps. He's the Lieutenant of the 1st Division, so I had to make him that way so he can be strong enough without having a Zanpakutou to release, so it's not godmodding. Plenty of the Captains could still beat him, even with just their Shikai. Hand-to-Hand combat and even most Kido don't stand much of a chance against an army of corpse dolls. Most offensive Kido are only meant for a single target, ya know? Actually, the Zanpakutou Boufuuhasaki would probably fair pretty well against Zukia's corpse doll army, what with it specializing in taking down groups of weaker enemies. It probably would have some trouble taking down Zukia himself, though. But it could effectively neutralize the threat of his corpse dolls. See? Balance. ^O^ Actually, since Boufuuhasaki can only stir up a powerful tornado when thrown, it would actually be useless even against a smaller Hollow. Simply launching a Hollow into the air doesn't cut it's mask. Maybe I should make the boomerang able to be thrown with a buzzsaw of wind surrounding it as a separate attack. That would make it effective to cut Hollos's masks. It would also make it a bit more effective against single, stronger enemies, though a Captain or even a Lieutenant could still probably block the wind buzzsaw boomerang throw. --Cyberweasel89 06:54, 3 February 2009 (UTC) I See I see What you mean hmmmmmmm i beleive that Kisei conducts many experiments on yoko and yoko doesnt mind so i guess their kinda friends in weird twisted way.Mind if i add yoko to some stuff on Kisei??? Dr.Ayzen 19:46, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Yeah Thanx im gonna make things interesting between yoko and kisei and also that was really cool good move there nice to know how he won against them ^^ Dr.Ayzen 20:50, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Yep I think i did,well i like his relationship (if you can call it that) with zukia,and like i said his zanpakutou's awesome,yes i have wether theyll actually come here is another story but im trying,Either way me,you and Cyberweasel are the only people in here for the moment.Now i have a question what captains ar going with zukia to hueco mundo??? Dr.Ayzen 21:10, 3 February 2009 (UTC)